


es cuestión de actitud

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Reto: Queridos Reyes Magos [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces que Rick Macy no se enfrenta a su padre (y una que sí).</p>
            </blockquote>





	es cuestión de actitud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> En respuesta al prompt de Nylie del reto que ya pondré más tarde porque no tengo aquí el link.

**i.**

En su primera competición de karate, su contrincante tiene un año más que él y le saca dos cabezas. Rick comienza a ser un muchacho corpulento, tiene la espalda casi tan ancha como su padre, pero sus brazos aún tienen que desarrollar músculo y su actitud deja mucho que desear. _No estás enfadado, joder, tienes que ponerle ganas, tiene que notarse que quieres derribar al otro_. Su técnica está bien, Rick se concentra fácilmente. Asiente con decoro al sensei. _Sí, señor_. Saludan y bastan tres movimientos para que le rompan la nariz de una patada. El crujido se le queda grabado a fuego en la mente, el talón colisionando desde su izquierda, en un arco desigual. El otro no tiene buena técnica, pero quiere barrer el suelo con él.

Ambos son descalificados, por razones diferentes.

Su padre no murmura una palabra en el viaje de vuelta. Han conducido hasta Luton para la competición, _¿sabes cuánto hemos gastado en gasolina?_ Han perdido toda la mañana, todo el día en el hospital, y Rick querría que su padre le gritase.

( _Te has quedado en el suelo, ¿es que ni siquiera piensas defenderte? ¿Vas a dejar que te vapuleen toda la vida?_ )

Le mira por el espejo retrovisor y _grítame, por favor_. Cuando llegan a casa su madre le pone más hielo y su padre le manda poner la cena para dos y se abre una cerveza.

 

**ii.**

Tienen que hacer un collage, a los doce años es la primera vez que escucha esa palabra. En clase les hablan del arte ecléctico y de Picasso y Rick no lo entiende, por más que lo intenta. Kieren se lo explica después, de una manera que le hace pensar que puede tener algún sentido. “Formas algo nuevo de cosas rotas.” Se encoge de hombros cuando lo dice, como si fuera algo normal el saber que hay cosas que no encajan de manera normal. Lo hace mucho, es un año menor que él pero no hay suficientes alumnos para dar los talleres por separado.

—Una comuna de hippies, eso es lo que es. Me vas a decir para qué coño te va a servir eso después.

Su padre aparta los recortes de futbolistas que ha acumulado en el suelo con la punta de la bota. Tienen que elegir un tema que les guste, y a Rick no le gusta nada. No de la manera en la que se supone que tiene que gustarle, pero le gusta cómo Kieren lo explica.

—No lo sé, lo puedo colgar en la pared.

Su padre sacude la cabeza y se marcha mascullando.

Hay algo en lo que se equivocan en el dojo, porque Rick está enfadado constantemente. Cuando su padre se calla lo sabe, sabe que ha vuelto a hacer algo mal, que no se ha esforzado lo suficiente. Rick está tan enfadado que no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Cuando su padre se calla todo eso se transforma en miedo líquido, en cal en su garganta.

No entrega la tarea y cuando la profesora le pregunta, Rick contesta que prefiere usar su tiempo para cosas útiles.

 

**iii.**

El tío de Gary les consigue carnets falsos y Rick les convence para que Kieren vaya con ellos. “Joder con tu perrito faldero”, y Rick se ríe. Aparece en la estación con una sudadera negra que le queda tan grande que le hace parecer incluso más pequeño.

—Ni de puta coña te van a dejar entrar.

Kieren se ata el cordón de la capucha con fuerza. “No soy el único, si quieres te dejo el lápiz de ojos para que te pintes un bigote, Gary.” Y Rick le sujeta del antebrazo porque sabe que va a saltar. No es la primera vez, ni siquiera a su espalda. _Rarito, marica, sarasa, desviado_. _Un puto pervertido, Rick, seguramente se la casca pensando en ti en la ducha_. Y Rick quiere reventarle la cara cuando lo dice, piensa en sus nudillos morados después de golpearle una y otra vez contra el suelo. En lugar de eso se ríe.

Llegan cerca de las once a Londres, empapados y con los huesos llenos de la humedad que desprende la ciudad. Kieren se ha hecho un estropicio en el pelo, ha cogido una maquinilla y ha dejado que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. En el club les dejan pasar sin problemas y Rick se encoge en sus dieciséis años, con el estómago agarrotado. Es el más alto de todos, así que es el que pide las bebidas mientras Vicky se cuelga de su brazo, con un pintalabios rojo que le recuerda a las cerezas que su madre recogió la semana pasada. En la tercera ronda Kieren tiene a su propia chica, alta y morena y con el pelo corto, ve como se besan de camino al baño y con la vista nublada. _Rarito, marica, sarasa, desviado_. Le sujeta la nuca firme como si supiera lo que está haciendo, y durante un segundo Rick piensa que le gustaría que le sujetasen así. Es la primera noche que besa a Vicky, que es suave y sabe a ron con un regusto dulce. Ninguno sabe dónde poner las manos, se besan con demasiada saliva.

Cuando aparecen de vuelta en Roarton, calados hasta los huesos a las nueve de la mañana, es su madre la que grita, por primera vez en toda su vida. Su padre le reprocha y castiga, “que sea la última vez que no tenemos noticias de ti”, y Rick piensa en los dedos de Kieren entre el pelo de esa chica y piensa _desviado_ y se le encoge el estómago. Se va directamente a la cama.

 

**iv.**

Cuando su padre le sugiere alistarse, parte de él piensa que es lo mejor. Su mente le asegura que sólo necesita alejarse de todo, algo de tiempo y se pasará. _Se te pasará, se te pasará_. “Es un sitio para aprender disciplina,” y el énfasis se alarga en _disciplina_. “Sé que lo de tu chica es difícil, pero tienes diecisiete años, te quedan muchos peces que pescar aún.” Rick sabe lo que no dice, las escapadas a la cueva y esa ausencia sólida que hay en su casa. En su casa no se dice el nombre de Kieren, siempre es _el niño de los Walker_ , ese chaval _esquelético y enfermizo_. Cuando dejó de venir a su casa su padre se sentó con él a ver un partido de fútbol y durante el descanso le confesó aliviado lo mucho que se alegraba de que saliera con Vicky. “Pensé que cualquier día nos venías con las uñas pintadas, hijo.” Y no le dijo nada, ni le dice nada ahora.

 

**(v.)**

_Es la primera vez que se reconoce frente al espejo. Se pasa los dedos por las grapas de su rostro y no lo nota, no le raspan la piel. Le tiembla la voz al dirigirse a su padre, y de nuevo nota ese miedo líquido, la cal en la garganta. Y su padre pregunta, “estás asustado, ¿verdad? Quieres que se acabe”. Y Rick respiraría aliviado si pudiera. Tiembla y finge que nota el contacto cuando su padre le abraza. Pero, por el momento, fingir es suficiente._


End file.
